erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Gard and J.Z.
This article focuses on the interactions between Gard and J.Z.. Overview Since the first episode, the two are bitter rivals, mainly for the affection of Sylvia. J.Z. usually bullies Gard sometimes when Gard's with Sylvia. After Gard changed (back) to his social, music/monster loving persona, and thanks to Artemis' training, Gard's not afraid to fight or taunt back, usually ending up with slap-fighting each other. Gard and J.Z. also agree they keep their fighting on low level not to upset Sylvia, like girls do. During the finale, he promised Sylvia he let her date Gard and leave them alone for a year if she wins but if he wins, she'll forget Gard, date him and become a villain. But J.Z. became a dragon and became more ruthless and monstrous, he was going to devour him and Selene for both were in his way of his affection to Sylvia. Sylvia saved them and they used music and the power of friendship to defeat J.Z., breaking the crown. After he was defeated, he went on his word with Gard and saw him as a worthy opponent. By the time of ETMR which was a year, they return being rivals and fight over Sylvia. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Pilot Logo Loco-Motive Treasure of Duckberg The Fearing House Skultimate Frights Freaky Princess/Pauper Soul Switch Wake the Hotel of the Dead Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion Addams Family Décor Party Pranking Nether-Of-Them To Catch a Fairy Summerfic Inventions Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt My Little Cutie Talent Workers A Mighty Sportin' Chance During the boxing challenge, it was Gard against J.Z. much to Gard's horror. J.Z. taunts at Gard about fighting him like he fought those bullies to save his sister. Gard begs him not to fight him. J.Z. tells him to stop talking and he fights Gard brutally similar to Mal beating up Izzy in Suckers Punched. This scared Erin and Artemis when J.Z. acted like Mal to Gard. Split the Colors in Gravity Falls Cluess-ly Ever After Possibly Total So Not the Drama Clean and Tid-Diddly Paintball Bad Guy Hunt Underwater Seashells and Harmony Mystery and Cats Burglar Heating the Bakery Host Kidnapping and Searching Frozen Love's Thaw Out Evil The Good, The Bad, The Flower, and the Winx This Little Ookami-san went Missing Bands of Harmony Atomic Space Thrill Moon Crystal Bond Be Careful What You Draw, Gard Through out the episode, J.Z. did not care if Gard was possessed by the evil notebook and thinks him being evil was okay. Trivia *This conflict is similar to Courtney and Gwen and Anne Maria and Zoey as both of them are interested in the Sylvia. *This conflict along with the boys attraction to Sylvia forms a love triangle. **This is the third love triangle of the Total Drama series, with the first being Duncan with Gwen and Courtney, and Mike with Zoey and Anne Maria. *This is the first male conflict fighting over a girl. *By the time of Totally Virus Control Much?, Gard fights back at J.Z. only the two do childish slap-fighting. *Both were two of the seven new contestants who made their debut in Erin's Total Magical Adventure, with the others being Sylvia, Selene, Coco, Hollie, and Jasmine. See also Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts